The saiyajin king of everything
by Jonathan Antonio Narain
Summary: What if Goku becomes the new King Of Everything. Find out in this story and read about his adventures


**THE SAIYAJIN KING OF EVERYTHING**

Note: **This takes place in an alternate reality where Chi-Chi divorces Goku due to the 7 years he had been dead, missing most of both his son's life and now he is estranged from his wife (he usually gets visits from Gohan but not as often as he would like but Goten stayed with him and was living with Bulma and Grand Priest is female in this story as I always thought that females are better attendants that men :)**

 **/**

It was Bulla's 2nd birthday and Goku was attending as he'd been asked to by Bulma and he was enjoying it as it was form of relaxation for him as he had been training intensely with Beerus and Whis who both were here attending the party.

"Hey, Goku are u enjoying the party?" asked Bulma

"Yes, I am and I'm very happy for her" said Goku as he flashed his famous son grin

Then suddenly a portal opened and Grand Priest came out.

Beerus bowed in respect and Goku and Vegeta didn't as usual which got Beerus angry.

"Grand Priest, what brings u here?" Beerus asked respectfully.

Then Grand Priest said something that shocked everyone.

"Zen oh sama is dying."

"WHAT?!" Goku, Vegeta, Whis and Beerus both said

"But I thought u said that zen chan can't die?" asked a very confused Goku

"You're partially correct as he can't die like any mortal or any god but after he has chosen his predecessor, he begins to die."

"Wait, predecessor?" asked Whis

"Yes, Zen oh sama has decided who his predecessor is as he felt his time was up and he felt bored doing the same thing over and over."

"and who is his predecessor?" asked Vegeta

Beerus hoped it would be him as he was a god too

"Son Goku san."

"WHAT"

Everyone was shocked especially Goku, "why me" he said to himself

"I understand and respect his decision but why Goku?" asked Whis

"Yeah why Goku" asked Bulma

"When zen oh saw his performance in the tournament of power and how he fought hard for his universe and how he still managed to gain ultra- instinct despite being a mortal, he decided that it was Goku that he wanted to be his predecessor." explained Grand Priest.

"So Goku, how do u feel about this?" asked Beerus

"I don't really know but I guess since it was requested by zen chan and grand priest, I can't really deny it." said Goku

"But Grand Priest, what will I do as the king of everything?" asked Goku

"Yes, what will Kakarot do?" asked Vegeta

"First of all, you will receive unimaginable power that dwarves every other person in existence and since you're as strong as Beerus right now, you just might end up becoming the strongest K.O.E in existence" Grand Priest said

"Woah, is dad really gonna be that strong?" asked Goten who had overheard everything

"Yes, young one."

"so, when will I become the K.O.E?" asked Goku

"Tomorrow, I wanted u to be able to stay with your family and friends today before you start the initiation ceremony."

"Whis, I want u to explain the rest to Goku." asked Grand Priest

"Yes, Mother"

"Very well then I'll be leaving then and goodbye Lord Goku."

"Lord Goku will u follow me?" asked Whis

Both Beerus and Vegeta instantly got jealous of Goku and pondered why they weren't chosen to be the K.O.E,

Bulma had decided to make the birthday party for Bulla, a celebration for Goku also and it was going pretty well.

"So kakarot, don't think u will be stronger than me; I'll catch up to you," vegeta said

"I'm sure you will." replied Goku but both of them knew that Goku would outclass Vegeta by miles in terms of power.

 ***The next day***

Goku and friends were waiting eagerly for Grand Priest to arrive.

Then she finally arrived.

"Lord Goku, are you ready for the ceremony." asked Grand Priest

"Yes, I'm ready."

Then Goku decided he would try to do something cheeky.

"So Beerus and Vegeta, I guess you will have to start calling me Lord Goku now, he he."

"yes, lord Goku." answered both Vegeta and Beerus who hated saying that since both of them felt Goku was inferior to them.

"Then follow me." Grand Priest.

"Can we come?" asked Goten and Trunks

"yes, you can."

"Wait one second please, I want to take a photo of this occasion." exclaimed a very happy Bulma

She then took the photo.

"Can we leave now" asked Grand Priest

"yes,"

When they reached the soon to be home of Goku, they were shocked at what they saw,

Every Gods of Destruction, every Supreme Kais and every Angels were present there eagerly awaiting they're new king although they didn't know who he was,

"arise everyone." Grand Priest told everyone.

"Meet your new K.O.E"

She signaled for Goku to walk onto the podium and he did.

Everyone was shocked.

"hey everyone," Goku nervously said.

"He's the new K.O.E" asked Champa angrily

"yes, and you should know your place while talking," said Grand Priest in an angry tone

Vados was particularly excited cause she now could get "close" to Goku.

"I don't know about anyone but I'm happy he is the new K.O.E" Vados said.

"Ok now we will begin the initiation ceremony."

Grand Priest held a big orb in her hand and released it onto Goku's body and then he felt a massive amount of power surging through him and when he fully absorbed it in, he looked normal but he was now 18 and had his tail grown back.

Everyone felt the power and everyone then realized that even now, Goku was stronger than zen oh even without training.

Grand Priest was secretly happy that he was the new K.O.E as she hated being the advocate for a 'baby' and now she would be with a real man.

Vados saw the smile on her mother's face

Then Goku felt pain in his head and he felt his Saiyan side was merging with his personality.

"Aargh what is this feeling?" asked the new K.O.E

"Sorry Lord Goku, I had to do this since Zen Oh felt that you were too kindhearted so he told me to do that." explained Grand Priest.

Then Goku felt normal again and proceeded to sit on the K.O.E chair in front of everyone.

"I want to try something." said Goku and with a flick of his fingers the 12 universes were erased.

"How much power did I use for that?"

"about 0.0001% Lord Goku" answered Grand Priest.

And with another flick the universes were brought back.

"Dad you have so much power" shouted Goten.

"yes. and you will now train with beerus."

Goku then started to walk to Champa.

"What does he want," said a very nervous Champa.

Goku then held Champa by the neck and told him if he loved his life, he wouldn't talk to him like that ever again and after that everyone knew that this was not the same old Goku that they knew.

"Very well then you may be dismissed now." said Grand Priest

Then a sudden growl was heard and it shook the universe

"what was that?" asked Vegeta

"Sorry I am hungry" Goku said.

Then everyone began to laugh and they were relieved as they knew at least some part of Goku remained.

After his meal, Goku announced that he would be checking in on every universe and especially on the ones that didn't participate in the T.O.P so they should be ready

"You can leave now and be ready," Goku said

And everyone left leaving Goku and Grand Preist alone

Goku was having a chat with Grand Priest

"what do you think of me as a K.O.E" asked Goku

"well I think you'll make a really fit K.O.E and I know you will be a very good one." replied Grand Priest

"No seriously, I want to know about how u think of me as a person not as the K.O.E because I know my friends will not be the same with me anymore."

"well I think you are a very good person and you have a really good heart and you are very handsome."

Goku blushed at this and then suddenly Grand Priest pulled him into a kiss.

"I haven't kissed anyone in a long time." Goku explained

"Wait you haven't?"

"Yeah, after my wife left me you could say I've been pretty lonely" Goku chuckled

"Same as me after my mate died, I never kissed or dated anyone before you."

"Don't worry about that I'm sure you'll find someone that you love and will respect you." Goku assured her

"Oh, but I think I already have found someone,"

"Who?" asked Goku who was dense as usual

Grand Priest chuckled and answered by saying "you"

Goku was shocked and then Grand Priest told him to follow her and she led him to her room and pushed him onto her bed

 ***long make out session***

"Woah that was great." exclaimed a pretty delighted Goku

"Glad you enjoyed it," said Grand Priest as she hugged him

"I want to visit the **HIGH SCHOOL DXD** universe tomorrow."

"anything Lord Goku."

"Nice."

*The Next Day*

Meanwhile in the HIGH SCHOOL DXD universe...

Sirzechs was in a meeting with the devil factions and with the four great satans

"What do we do about the fallen angels?"

"What do you mean?" replied Serafall

"Well you know about the-

Then suddenly a portal opened and Grand Priest and Goku came out.

Sirzechs and the rest of the great satans immediately bowed

Rias Gremory, Sirzechs sister immediately questioned why they were bowing and she then asked Goku who the hell was him.

And then Grand Priest who was very angry was about to put her in her place when Goku told her it's not a problem.

"I am Goku and I'm the new King of Everything,"

"You may all rise." Grand Priest told them

"wait new K.O.E?"

"Yep."

When Serafall and Grayfia both got a good look at Goku they both blushed so did Rias.

"Hold on, are you _that_ Goku?" asked Serafall

"Yes, I am."

She then ran up to him and hugged him much to the annoyance of Grand Priest,

"I am your biggest fan."

Goku blushed and told her that she is also very nice too.

Grand Priest then told them that the K.O.E would like to tell them something and they then went and sit down.

"Wait before we start what is the K.O.E?" Rias asked

"Wait you do not know about him, well Sirzechs has a lot to teach you." joked Serafall

Grand Priest, I think you should explain it to her since you know about it better than me," Goku said

"sure, my lord."

Grand Priest then told them about the K.O.E and about how he is basically a God who can destroy the 12 universes if he wanted to with just a flick.

Everyone was shocked at this but Rias couldn't believe any of it.

"Stop with the fuc-

Sirzechs slapped her and told her to know her place and she immediately stopped talking.

"I'm sorry about her she is quite young so she doesn't know a lot about these kinds of things."

"Again, its ok, heck even I didn't believe it at first but then I got told about it so it's fine." Goku told Sirzechs

"About why we are here, I just wanted to check on this universe and see how things have been going and if your universe's power level has increase given that you didn't participate in the T.O.P," Goku explained

"Sorry about this but we couldn't increase our universe's power level due to internal conflicts between us, the angels and the fallen angels." explained Grayfia

"I see well then we might have to pay a visit to the angels and fallen angels then right, Lord Goku."

"I guess we will have to and I just wanted to say that the reason I wanted you to increase your power levels is because this is a valuable universe and it has life in it so incase if a threat appears, I want u guys to be ready." explained Goku

The four great satans were shocked at the kindness of the K.O.E

"Can I stay here for the night and I'm a bit hungry."

"Yes, my lord." They all said

"Great."


End file.
